


【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心9

by outinsgf



Category: The King's Avatar电视剧全职高手
Genre: M/M, 电视剧全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinsgf/pseuds/outinsgf
Summary: ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~





	【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心9

**Author's Note:**

> ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~

9.  
这样的相处不只一时，叶修以往还都能憋着，如今和着这桩事情，他不能矫情、不愿意委屈，但昨天的情状想来还是如梦魇般的令他难受，他是厌倦了自己一个人装成没事的洒脱，所以找了一个足够懂他，能让他卸下坚强的人，本来是韩文清，本该是韩文清。

曾经在荣耀里，叶修太喜欢和韩文清相处了，但凡有他与荣耀的负面谣言一起，韩文清总是直言不讳，对媒体如此，与叶修当面也是如此。

韩文清的愿意相信，说白了毫不给叶修退路，叶修却乐在其中，因为他最不要退路，他一如韩文清所期许的初心不改，让韩文清对他带有敬意而隐晦的宠着，用只有两人心知肚明的方式。

但现在的叶修陷进感情的局里，并没有所谓的初心，甚至曾经没有心，让人无所适从。

他和韩文清凭着多年的默契一拍即合，没想过喜欢要夸张成爱，韩文清的自律甚严愿意给足叶修尊重，叶修礼尚往来没有想过苛待自己的伴侣，刚在一起的时候他们常常只是对上眼就很愿意贯彻天职，性事无比的合拍，尝的都是甜头。

叶修以为自己初尝禁果乐此不疲，直到黄少天看他日子滋润拿他打趣时，胡乱问了 " 你现在和老韩腻在一间屋子，但每次想那个甚么啥他都等到你发情，不是憋死人吗。" 

" 我哪有那么常发情，要等不是我先憋死。" 

叶修那时对上黄少天的震惊脸，以为黄少天今时今日还没习惯他的不臊不羞，良久黄少天憋出了一句话 " 老叶，你是在热恋期吗。" 

叶修挑眉没有懂黄少天的逻辑，黄少天插腰歪着头硬是叹口气 " 老叶…不发情就爱爱还常常，那就是在谈很爱的那种恋爱呀。"

叶修无力吐槽黄少天的用词，只理所当然 " 有情欲不是很正常的事吗。"

"…那好，那你对翔同学有情欲吗。"

"…举的甚么鬼例子 "

" 恩恩这个例子不好我承认，那你对邱非有情欲吗有吗!!! "

"…没有 "

后来叶修的理所当然就变了调，他喜欢的亲吻，喜欢的拥抱，喜欢的抚摸碰触或更多都不只只是因为喜欢。在一次做爱，他看韩文清隐忍克制不敢轻易弄痛他的时候，思绪千百转，想的都是同一人，然后才轻描淡写也掩不住挂念缱绻说了 "我爱你。" 借着灯光不明亮，眼神温柔郑重，韩文清一瞬间停止的呼吸证明他听得十分明白，之后他们的深吻不忍结束，彻夜缠绵，任谁都不免太情动，要留下入骨的痕迹，后半心满意足到困乏时，韩文清在他后脑勺吻了吻，回应 " 叶修，我很爱你，你知道的 "

叶修知道。

回想起来，纵然他以为韩文清对他一直有不说破的感情，但先一步越界的确实是自己。

韩文清轻轻叹了口气，这样难眠的夜里不只叶修念及以往，韩文清把叶修搂进怀里，没有给叶修犹豫的机会，他怕叶修叫他不要勉强，然后他只好真的不勉强。

他和叶修的相处走到处处僵持，理不清是哪个环节出了问题，他本可以若无其事一如往常，但叶修的直觉太准，看的又太清，执着于把隐约的事情挑明，让韩文清疲于应付。

韩文清想过，叶修确实有理由不甘心，有本事不将就，这次发情的意外也尤其可以证明，叶修不跟他韩文清过日子，依旧处处有人惦记。叶修没看开，韩文清就不忍心放任，但看着叶修如此陷入泥淖又让人煎熬，毕竟要认真衡量感情，是他对不起，而要对叶修溺爱着毫无计较，他演不来。

搂抱能带来些许宽慰，叶修来不及叫韩文清不要勉强，只在韩文清又轻轻靠近时，往后挪了挪贴实了，感觉到有所支撑和依靠，然后抬手背抹了抹脸，虽然他知道韩文清不会刻意去碰更难处理的情绪。只要不求那些无常的东西，其实日子还挺能过，韩文清会对他好，会尽职，他不该连尽职都恨。  



End file.
